Baby, It's Cold Outside
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: My take on Baby, It's Cold Outside on Glee. Klaine R&R?


**My view on Baby, It's Cold Outside on Glee. **

**The song is, Duhhh, Baby, It's cold outside.**

**

* * *

**Blaine POV-

Kurt grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the door. His eyes wide, lips pouted. Puppy dog face.

"I really can't stay," I sang, giving his arms a slight shove. His eyes showed no hurt.

"But baby, it's cold outside." A smile ghosted my face as he called me baby. He tugged me towards him once more.

"I've got to go away." I let go of his hands and went to get my coat.

"But baby, it's cold outside." He grabbed my hand again, looking at me with those warm eyes.

I opened the door and walked out.

"This evening has been-" Kurt interrupted me.

"Been hoping you'd drop in."

I continued, "So very nice."

He grabbed my hands. "I'll hold your hands." He held them to his chest. "They're just like ice."

I felt my resolve crumbling. "My mother will start to worry," I provided.

"Beautiful," my cheeks stained red," what's your hurry?" I felt myself weaken. I let him lead me back into the house. We got back inside.

"My father will be pacing the floor." I could imagine him now.

Kurt lightly pushed me onto the couch. "Listen to the fireplace roar."

I tried to stand. "So, really, I'd better scurry."

He lifted up my chin. "Beautiful, please don't hurry." He placed a small peck on my lips.

I sighed. "Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

He beamed and clapped his hand, running to the kitchen.

"Put some records on while I pour," he called. I dug through his CD's, settling on the RENT soundtrack.

A thought crossed my mind. "The neighbors might think-"

He interrupted again. "Baby, it's bad out there." He handed me a warm drink.

"Say, what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight."

I pecked him before continuing. "To break the spell."

He pulled the beret off my head. "I'll take your hat." He ran his hands through my hair. "Your hair looks swell."

"I oughta say no, no, no, sir." He sat next to me

"Mind if I move in closer." He slid closer, slipping an arm around my shoulder, hitching his leg over mine.

"At least I'm gunna say that I tried." I pulled him so that he was sitting on me.

He lowered his head to mine. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" His peppermint breath washed over my face.

My phone rang. The ringer for my mom. "I really can't stay."

"Baby, don't hold out." He licked the shell of my ear.

In harmony, we sang, "Ahh, but it's cold outside."

I sighed. "I simply must go."

Kurt pouted again. "But baby, it's cold outside."

I tapped his nose. "The answer is no."

"But baby, it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been-"

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm."

Kurt turned to the window. "Look out the window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious." I had explained that she was the curious type.

"Man, your lips look delicious." His breath, once again, washed over my face.

"My brother will be at the door." They were supposed to play football together.

"Waves upon a tropical shore." I gave him a look. He replied with one saying "I thought we were stating the unimportant."

"My maiden's aunts mind is vicious." She would be imagining all the wrong things.

Kurt connected his lips with mine. "Ooh, your lips are delicious."

"Well, maybe just a movie**(AN:Changed that. Originally cigarette)** more." Kurt beaming in satisfaction.

He looked outside again. "Never such a blizzard before."

* * *

It was halfway through the movie when I realized the time.

"I've got to go home."

Kurt held my arm. "Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your coat."

He tried something else. "It's up to your knees out there."

"It's really been grand." I took his hands in mine.

"I thrill when you touch my hand."

"But don't you see-"

Kurt threw my hand down. "How can you do this to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." Along with pissed parents.

"Think of my life long sorrow-"

"At least there will be plenty implied." I knew I was ruining the mood, but I really needed to leave. I couldn't ruin another relationship by going to fast.

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay," I sang, sitting down.

"Get over that hold out," he started to massage my shoulders.

"Ooh, baby, it's cold outside," we sang in harmony.

Just then, Kurt's father walked in. "Damn, it's cold outside," he said. That sent Kurt and I into fits of laughter.

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
